


Safety Among The Stars

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Marvin sat on his bed, legs crossed as he lightly blew into his coffee. He was waiting for it to cool so he could down it and blame his inability to sleep on something other than his racing mind. He held the mug with both hands to warm his body that was shivering, even when wrapped in a mound of fluffy blankets. The mask he was wearing covered the lifeless face beneath it: the bags, pale skin and all. He had headphones on his head, blasting a Twenty One Pilots song so loudly he was almost surprised the rest of the house couldn't hear it. His eyes were shut but only lightly, just because they burned from lack of sleep. He took a long sip of the coffee.TW: Insomnia and nightmares.





	Safety Among The Stars

Marvin sat on his bed, legs crossed as he lightly blew into his coffee. He was waiting for it to cool so he could down it and blame his inability to sleep on something other than his racing mind. He held the mug with both hands to warm his body that was shivering, even when wrapped in a mound of fluffy blankets. The mask he was wearing covered the lifeless face beneath it: the bags, pale skin and all. He had headphones on his head, blasting a Twenty One Pilots song so loudly he was almost surprised the rest of the house couldn't hear it. His eyes were shut but only lightly, just because they burned from lack of sleep. He took a long sip of the coffee.

The lights were off so he was just sitting in the dark. He had some plastic, glow in the dark stars on his ceiling but they provided little to no light. Marvin remembered some of the other egos making fun of him when he was putting them up but he loved them, no matter what others thought. Anti had cackled loudly, questioning whether Marvin was a five year old trapped in an adult's body whilst Henrik had just given him a small, disapproving look. Jackieboy Man and Chase were completely on board though, Chase even helping Marvin put the stars up. Marvin remembered that day. On impulse, he had bought a packet of stars and come straight home to stick them on the ceiling. He had been blasting music loudly with Chase beside him, belting out lyrics and dancing along.

Sometimes not sleeping wasn't too bad. The nights were always the quietest, especially when all of the egos were extremely loud throughout the day. Nights were a time for peace and thinking. He placed the empty cup of coffee down on his bedside table. Marvin wiped his mouth with his sleeve, in case any foam from the beverage had lingered. The next song came on as Marvin reached for his laptop and opened it up, revealing the YouTube homepage clear on his screen. The only videos he ever watched were Jack's and even then it was more to see how he was rather than for entertainment. He unplugged his earphones from his phone and plugged them into the socket of his laptop.

Deciding to venture into YouTube a bit further for once, he clicked into his origin video. The one that was filmed just a day before he woke up in a weird apartment with no memory up until that point. He smiled as Jack did the magic tricks that had blessed him with his powers when he was born. He glanced down at his palm, smiling gently as a bundle of sparks rose into the air. Marvin wondered what it would be like to have been born a regular human or a virus. Instead, he was born a magician.

Once it was finished, he clicked into Chase's, then Jackieboy Man's, finding his smile widening with each moment. Jack was actually hilarious when Marvin listened to what he was saying properly rather than searching for any signs of unhappiness or illness. He found himself watching Anti and JJ's origins too and they made his smile falter slightly. He brought a hand up to his face, feeling the plastic of his mask, and thanked Jack that he wasn't a villain. He wasn't a hero like Jackieboy Man but at least he wasn't a villain.

After finishing all of the ego's origin stories, he went into Mark's channel to try and find some old videos of his egos. Marvin wasn't as close to them as Anti was but he was still rather fond of them. Marvin was quite close to Bim Trimmer but that was about it. Because Marvin had his earphones in, he didn't hear the small knock against his door. He didn't notice when the door opened slightly and someone slid into the room. "Marvin," The person whispered, their voice wobbly. The light emitted from the laptop lit up Marvin's face so the other person realised Marvin wasn't going to hear him. "Marvin..." He repeated anyway, poking Marvin's shoulder gently.

Marvin muttered some curse words, pulling out his earphones and closing his laptop. The room lapsed into darkness but Jackieboy Man didn't hesitate about flicking the lights on. The light revealed Jackieboy Man's state. He had a deep gash in his cheek and his face was as white as a sheet. Marvin didn't really question it though: it wasn't exactly out of the norm that Jackieboy Man would come home with wounds. His job was to protect the city after all and that consisted of a lot of fighting.

"Are you alright?" Marvin questioned in the softest voice possible. He wasn't talking about the cut; he was talking about the distant look in Jackieboy Man's eyes. Jackieboy Man's fringe fell over his eyes and it was longer than Marvin remembered. The others would always comment on Jackieboy Man's hair that resembled a mop but he always brushed it off and said people fighting crime never had enough time for things like hair cuts.

"I had a bit of a nightmare..." Jackieboy Man took a seat beside Marvin and began to play with his hands in his lap. He was aware that Marvin was watching his every movement but he couldn't help his nervous actions. "It was about you guys."

"Do you want to talk about it more?"

"I- I-" Jackieboy Man cleared his throat, biting his bottom lip that was wobbling. He was on the verge of tears but, for some reason, he was insistent on not crying. 

"It's okay to cry, you know?"

Jackieboy Man nodded before letting out a loud sob, the floodgates opening. "It was so bad. There was this evil dude and he had kidnapped all of you and I had to save you. I tried so hard but I couldn't and all of you were so disappointed in me. Then the evil dude murdered you all right in front of me and all I could do was scream but I couldn't. I wanted to help but- but-" Marvin wrapped his arms around the hero and Jackieboy Man instinctively began to cry into his chest. 

"It's okay, Jackie. You know, if that happened in real life, we wouldn't be disappointed. We'd know you tried your hardest. We won't ever be in that situation so you don't need to worry about that."

"But I saw you all die. There was blood. It was my fault. Why couldn't I help you?" Jackieboy Man's words were muffled but Marvin could just about make them out.

"It wasn't your fault and we're alive. I'm here and so are the others. It wasn't real." Marvin rubbed Jackieboy Man's back gently as his body shook with sobs.

"I will protect you all no matter what."

"We know that, Jackie... Now I think you should sleep."

"Can I stay here? Please? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course you can." Marvin knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with so much coffee in his system but he wanted Jackieboy Man to sleep. Jackieboy Man laid on the bed with Marvin behind him. 

"What if I have the same dream?"

"I'm here, alright? You're safe." Marvin wrapped his arms around Jackieboy Man's slim body and pulled him closer. He buried his head into Jackieboy Man's mess of green hair, taking in the soft scent of apple from the shampoo the hero used. 

"You know I love those plastic stars... I hate the dark which is so stupid for a super hero but yeah. Stars are nice. They're pretty." Marvin followed Jackieboy Man's gaze up to the soft yellow lights, a smile forming on his face.

"I love them too. They make me feel less alone."

"How so? You're never alone."

"I know but, at night... sometimes I struggle to sleep, I guess. I like to just stare at them and think." Jackieboy Man hummed a response to show he had been listening as his eyes lightly fell shut.

"'Night, Marvin." Jackieboy Man's accent was heavy and his words were a bit slurred, a sign he was about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Jackie." Marvin leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the back of Jackieboy Man's neck but the hero didn't notice because he had already fallen asleep in the magician's arms. Marvin smiled gently, glad that Jackieboy Man was, once again, okay.


End file.
